


Bloody Mary Arrives

by LizaGreen



Series: Give me a kiss, Stab me in the Back [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith gives punishments too, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Punishment, Sex Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaGreen/pseuds/LizaGreen
Summary: Husk had known Alastor for a long time. So long, in fact, that it was sometimes hard to remember what life in Hell had been like before they had met. Knowing the deer demon for so long, to some, might have meant they were friend. Husker didn’t think of them as more than acquaintances. He would mind his own business, Alastor would call him for some job or another and they would go their separate ways.Working at the Hotel was not the worst of jobs he had been called in for. Being called away from his poker game, that was irritating, but here he had access to all the booze he could want and was able to gamble as much as he wanted, so long as it was out of hours and off premesis. Charlie was insistant on that point, even if Alastor didn’t always follow her rules. The demon treated much like he did Niffty- with toleration of her more exuberant moments and ignorance of her more stubborn nature. Charlie seemed to deal with this being staunchly against Alastor dragging his Overlord duties into the Hotel.So, it was no surprise to Husk, when a vastly different problem of Alastor’s waltzed into the place instead.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Give me a kiss, Stab me in the Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677907
Kudos: 48





	Bloody Mary Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this work, and this series, will have little to no romance. This is not a romantic fic, the only fluff moment are between Vaggie and Charlie. All praise goes to Vivziepop and her amazing creation! The only character of mine is Roxie.
> 
> Also, please be aware this is written by a person whose own sexuality is a massive question mark to even themselves, so apologies if I get things wrong. I mean no offence by them, I am still learning all I can about the LGBTQ+ community but just wanted to make you aware!

Husk had known  Alastor for a long time. So long, in fact, that it was sometimes hard to remember what life in Hell had been like before they had met. Knowing the deer demon for so long, to some, might have meant they were friend. Husker didn’t think of them as more than acquaintances. He would mind his own business,  Alastor would call him for some job or another and they would go their separate ways.

Working at the Hotel was not the worst of jobs he had been called in for. Being called away from his poker game, that was irritating, but here he had access to all the booze he could want and was able to gamble as much as he wanted, so long as it was out of hours and off  premesis . Charlie was  insistant on that point, even if  Alastor didn’t always follow her rules. The demon treated much like he did  Niffty \- with  toleration of her more exuberant moments and ignorance of her more stubborn nature. Charlie seemed to deal with this being staunchly against  Alastor dragging his Overlord duties into the Hotel.

So, it was no surprise to Husk, when a vastly different problem of  Alastor’s waltzed into the place instead.

Alastor’s luck, surprisingly, was terrible. Not many other denizens of Hell knew it, because he was powerful enough to get himself out of most situations and very,  _ very  _ few knew how the Radio Demon had died. Husker knew because of a throwaway comment, mostly by accident. He kept his role as Overlord through regular broadcasts (until they became boring) and an iron grip. He controlled the information people got about him, and the people he couldn’t control, he kept close.

All except for one.

“Took you long enough to show your face,” Husker grunted, eyeing her over his bottle of vodka. It wasn’t his usual drink- typically he preferred cheap whisky- but he knew it would appeal to her. Blood-red lips twisted up into a facsimile of a smile.

“Oh, Husker, darling, it has been a while hasn’t it?” she stated, almost as if talking to an old friend, in that overly friendly New Orleans twang she had.

“Al’s gone out. And he won’t appreciate you messing with the Princess.” That earned him a roll of the eyes under the wide brimmed hat.

“Oh, come now. You know I would do nothing to anger dear  Alastor ,” she simpered. “I was merely curious about this new venture he’s involved himself in. And isn’t it quaint!” She gestured to the dilapidated lobby area. Even despite  Niffty’s best efforts, the couch was still the only  usuable piece of furniture in the room. Angel Dust was currently using it to nap on, it probably wouldn’t be long before he woke up and spotted their new guest.

“I  ain’t stupid enough to believe that,” Husker growled, taking a swig of his drink. Roxie just continued to wear her placating smile, a look that was far too innocent for Hell, unless it had motive behind it. And Roxie  _ always _ had a motive. “What are you here for this time?” She sighed.

“If you must know, it’s that time of the month. And Margie has been particularly persistant. So, I asked Lilith if she wouldn’t mind me performing here instead of the theatre.” Husk raised an eyebrow.  _ Bloody Hell,  _ he thought.  _ There’ll be no keeping this from the Princess. _ Or  Lilith, but considering the woman did have some modicum of care over her daughter, he was rather comforted that Roxie wouldn’t do anything to  delibarately hurt Charlie. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t do it  subconciously \- the woman was just too good at pressing buttons. And she had given up that information far too easily.

“You’ll keep your problems out of the Hotel,” Husker said pointedly. The bottle was snagged from his claws by a pale, red tipped hand. Roxie took a swig from the bottle and gave him a snide look.

“And what are you going to do to stop me?”

“Roxie, darling, how good of you to grace us with your presence!” Radio static buzzed around  Alastor as he entered the Hotel, suit free of blood and gore. Whatever he had left to do, he had either cleaned up before returning or hadn’t required a bloodbath. The former was more likely. Roxie turned, bottle in hand and gave the unlikeliest expression to the Radio Demon. Lips twitched up into a seductive gaze, eyes hooded.

“Well, I couldn’t stay way, could I?” she cooed.  Alastor’s smile stayed in place, even as his eyes narrowed.

“Of course not, darling! Impeccable timing as always!”  Alastor sat at the bar and  Jusk edged away, reaching for his usual whisky. No need to get between the two when he didn’t need to. “What brings you here to our new humble abode?”

“You mean I can’t just drop by?” Most anyone would have believed the hurt look- Husker knew better.

“She’s hiding from Marge,” Husker grunted. The radio scratch was expected, as was the glare he received from the woman.

“And what do you expect me to do about it?”  Alastor asked, his background static picking up. Roxie sighed, flipping hair back over her shoulder, exposing the bare pale shoulders.

“Absolutely nothing, darling,” she stated, “I came for the usual, nothing more, nothing less. Our...  _ usual  _ transaction. And to perform, of course.” Red eyes gave her a long considering look, before, with a snap, the speakerphone cane vanished.

“If that was all, why didn’t you say so. We have a  brand new stage set up, courtesy of the Princess, I’m sure your concerts will bring in the customers Miss Charlotte desires! And I’m sure you’ll enjoy the company of our good friend Angel Dust here!” Roxie barely even glanced in the  spirder’s direction.

“But what if I want to spend time in your company?” she asked, daring to place one hand over Alastor’s, eyes almost pleading. “I’ve missed you terribly.”

“I highly doubt that,”  Alastor noted lightly, removing the hand almost delicately.

“Er... do I get a say in this?” spoke up said spider demon, looking rather confused on the couch, where he had just woken up. Both demons ignored him, as did Husker. 

“I’d much rather your company over that of a whore’s,” Roxie tried again. 

“Like for like, my dear,”  Alastor stated. “You’ll get what you want soon.” Roxie gave a sigh, as if  Alastor was the one being pushy.

“If you say so, darling.” She raised the bottle of vodka in a toast. “To this new profitable venture.”

“Keep your drink,”  Alastor waved her off, standing. “And keep this charming doll topped up, Husker! We can’t leave Lilith’s most talented singer feeling unwanted!” Husker gave the Radio Demon a glare just so he knew how much he hated being the one to clean up  _ this  _ mess. Angel Dust wandered over to take  Alastor’s place as the man wandered off towards the kitchen. Husker noted the widening of the  pornstar’s eyes as he watched the Radio Demon practically  _ sashay  _ away while Roxie narrowed her eyes.

“Teasing little shit,” she muttered, taking a much larger gulp of alcohol.

“Says the stage performer,” Husk muttered. Angel Dust seemed unable to tear his eyes away from the door  Alastor had disappeared through. “Oi, you  getting a drink or what?” That seemed to jolt the spider from his stupor.

“ Pornstar Martini,” he snapped with a sultry grin. Husk ignored the advance, snapping the drink out without comment. Roxie finished her drink rather quick and threw the bottle carelessly over the counter.

“Got something stronger, Husker darling?” she purred. An interesting habit, considering that she was a raven demon.

“None of your moonshine shit. Charlie’s adamant about the alcohol percentage of what we keep here,” he growled. Roxie sighed.

“A Bloody Mary then.”

“What kind?”

“Oh, make it deer. I’m feeling venison.” The smirk was more cruel than seductive. Angel Dust twitched, watching them.

“You guys know each other?” As if it wasn’t obvious.

“Yeah.” Husk refused to give more as he drew up the bitch’s drink. She watched with greedy eyes, licking her lips, eyes dark pinpoints as the blood was poured.

“How’d you meet Smiles then,” Angel Dust asked, turning to the woman who was currently ignoring him. 

“Hm?” she hummed, reaching for the drink Husk sat in front of her. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the  pornstar .  _ Stupid sod  _ Husk thought, returning to his own drink. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there! I don’t believe we have been properly introduced. The name’s Roxanne LeRoux. Most folks call me Roxie.”

“What about dame?” the spider asked with a lecherous look. One wing came round delicately, as if to cover herself, a modest blush appearing.

“Oh, no, darling. I’m no sheba. I’m not even packing any heat,” Roxie stated mildly, sipping demurely from her drink and looking at Angel through her lashes, as if embarrassed. “But you... you just might be.”

“Huh?” Angel looked bewildered by the 20’s slang Roxie had just pulled out, as if to remind him, or perhaps  _ inform  _ him of the era from which she came.

“She means you’re cheap,” Husk grunted. 

“Excuse me?!” Angel squealed, recoiling from the woman, at least two of his hands twitching towards his chest and where he stored his guns. Roxie merely raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, Husker says that about everyone, doll,” she said almost consolingly. “You shouldn’t listen to him. A  sheba is a woman of great sex appeal, the type Mama always warned me not to be.”

“Failed there then, didn’t she,” Husk muttered. He ducked the now empty glass which came flying towards his head.

“Such a grump,” she murmured. “Well, it was lovely to make your acquaintance Angel Dust, but I’m afraid I have things I must attend to. Thank you for the drinks, Husker darling.” He grunted, ignoring her in favour of the booze.

He couldn’t wait for her stay to be over.

* * *

It was Charlie who found out about her next. The Princess and her girlfriend had just wandered back into the Happy Hotel, from wherever it was they had gone for their day out, when  Niffty zoomed through the lobby was an  almighty screech.

“Roxie!” The tiny cyclops paid no attention to the glare Husk sent her, nursing a headache from the already looming hangover.  _ Hair of the dog.  _ _ Gonna _ _ be living through hair of the dog for days.  _ Instead, she leapt into the pale outstretched arms of said woman who had just stepped back into the room.

“ Niffty ! How is my little doll?” she squealed, bringing the little demon in closer, as if to hug her. Husker thought it looked more like she was trying to strangle the cyclops, but  Niffty didn’t seem to mind, already twittering on like usual.

“Oh, I’ve been cleaning this place up! It’s an awful mess, no one’s been keeping it tidy  _ at all,  _ there’s cobwebs  _ everywhere _ , which is weird because other than H usker or Alastor, they're all women! I don’t understand it at all! Oh, will you be helping me clean?” The girl barely took a breath, not that she particularly needed to down here.

“Now, now,” Roxie purred, “It’s more modern times now. Men can help clean just as much as the dames.” Sharp black eyes glinted underneath the dark curls, held back by the simple band. A red feather stuck out of the silver clip on the right side of her head. “But of course, I’ll help you out, if no one else will.” Charlie stared at her a moment, mouth agape, before she added two and two and made ten.

“Hello! Are you here to be a part of the Happy Hotel? Oh, I’m sure we’ll have a room made up for you and I’ll give you the induction myself!” She might have gone  on but Roxie deposited  Niffty down with a shake of her head, an almost pleasant laugh escaping her.

“No, no, I won’t be a participant of the Hotel. And you have no need to show me a room, I have accommodations already,” she said, waving off the Princess’ concerns. Husk watched closely, noting her every movement towards Charlie. “But I thank you for the offer.”

“Oh,” Charlie said, deflating visibly. “Well, what will you be doing here?”

“Performing, my dear! Courtesy of your mother,” Roxie said with a smile. There was still blood on her teeth from the Bloody Mary.  _ I’m far too sober for this,  _ Husk thought. There was no need to intervene at the moment- she wasn’t overtly threatening their employer and  Alastor would throw her out the minute she tried. This was just her flexing her muscles, trying out all methods she knew would drive little needles of self-doubt through her victims. Unfortunately for Charlie, it was working all too well, and he wasn’t the only one who could see  it. Vaggie was trembling with pent up anger, but unable to shout because the bitch had yet to do anything.

“Mom? But...” Husk winced. He tried to pretend that he  _ hadn’t _ heard the girl lamenting to her girlfriend that she was a failure, and surely her mother must agree if she wasn’t picking up the phone. She thought Lilith didn’t care and, honestly, Husk might agree with that sentiment considering who she had sent to ‘help’ the Hotel.

Or maybe this was punishment for  both of them . The demoness was not a fan of  Alastor , after all. And Husker had a sneaking suspicion she was the one who had come up for the punishment for  both of them as they manifested.

Lilith’s were always worse.

“Yes, Lilith!” Roxie continued, as if this were delightful news. “She wanted something to spice up this place! And, isn’t it just needed? Look at these drapes, darling, they are a mess!” She spun Charlie round to look at the curtains hanging limply from the shattered windows. They had yet to repair those since Sir  Pentious ’ attack. “Red on red? Oh no, no, no, you’ll need something to go with the sky! Blue is always inviting, or perhaps purple? It was always a royal colour!” Charlie blinked away tears that they all pretended not to see, smiling at the woman.

“I suppose. We haven’t really redecorated yet, just trying to get the place running,” she said slowly, brightening up. “But you’re right! This place would look better with brighter colours!  Vaggie , what do you think?”  Vaggie scowled in Roxie’s direction.  _ Good girl  _ Husk thought approvingly.

“I  _ think  _ we might need a bit more information. This woman just came and set herself up in the Hotel without out permission! How do we even know she works for Lilith?”  Vaggie spluttered, hands already tight around the angel spear that was never too far away. Roxie gave her a sultry smile.

“Oh, you have no worry over that, sweetie. The name Roxie, singer extraordinaire!” The grin turned feral for almost a moment. “You wouldn’t think  Alastor would let me through the door if he thought I would ruin your plans with him?” The tone was hurt, the expression was not.

“Oh, you’re a friend of  Alastor’s ?” Once again, Charlie took this in the opposite way it ought to. The girl was simply too naïve for her own good down here. At least she seemed more wary now. Good. “You must be here to use that new stage then?”

“Oh, of course! Sometimes, if dearest Al is feeling in the mood, we sometimes perform together! Ah, we’ll have to do so, just a private showing for you!” Husk might have said that was out of the question if he knew that she wouldn’t weasel it out of  Alastor herself one way or another. Probably appear with a corpse all for him or something.

“Really? That’s amazing! Did you hear that  Vaggie ?” Said girlfriend narrowed her eyes at Roxie without saying a word. Charlie just shrugged this off. “Oh, don’t mind  Vaggie . She takes a while to warm up to everyone!”  _ Endless optimism at its finest.  _ Well,  _ now  _ it was time to intervene.

“We do have one new guest,” Husk grunted. “Angel’s been giving him the tour, or at least, he was supposed to. The pair haven’t left the parlour for half an hour.” The  extact reason why  Alastor was currently in his office.  Vaggie immediately broke out into vicious Spanish, none of it sounding particularly complimentary towards the spider. Charlie’s face twitched before she let out a sigh.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Roxie! If you to join in on the tour, then you’re very welcome!” she said as she darted after her partner, probably to prevent the moth from stabbing Angel Dust to death.  Niffty had long since disappeared off, back to preparing rooms. Roxie waved them off with a polite smile.

“No, no. It was pleasure enough to meet with you in person, Princess,” she said, watching Charlie go. Her hand stayed up as her eyes narrowed once the Princess vanished into the parlour, the shrieks emitting from the room confirming  _ exactly  _ what Angel Dust had been up to. “ _ Very  _ pleasurable.”

Husk sent her a look. Roxie ignored him in favour of glancing around the room.

“Hm, yes, there will need to be some redecoration in here,” she mused out loud. “This design will just not do. Is this a bar or the reception? No wonder that poor  dewdropper had no idea what to do.”

“You done?” Husk growled.

“Oh, Husker darling. There really is no need to be some suspicious.” She ran a finger along the bar. “I’m just telling you as it is.”

“Take it up with  Alastor then.” The shark-like smirk he got told him he had just given her exactly what she wanted.

“Perhaps I shall. Where can I find  him, Husker darling?”

“Stop calling me that,” he snapped, slapping the wandering hand away. “He’ll find you when he’s ready.”

“How boring,” she pouted. “Not even one little clue?”

“Do your own dirty work.” He reached for the bottle only to find it gone. Dark wings flared from across the other side of the room, bottle held high.

“Come now, Husker darling. It really doesn’t need to be this hard,” she cooed. Husk didn’t even need to look to know that she had vanished e very drop of alcohol.

“Fuck you!” he snarled. “He’s in his office. Now bring back the booze!” She tilted her head innocently, handing over the bottle daintily.

“There now. That wasn’t so bad was it?” she murmured. “Where is dear  Alastor’s office?” Husk knew he would regret this later.

“Wherever he wants it to be. By the kitchens today.” The same went with his bedroom, but she would know that. She had found it after all.

“Thank you.” She was gone before he could blink, not even a feather to show she had been there. Husk blinked a moment before swearing loudly. Angel Dust jumped from where he had appeared from the parlour door.

He was most _definitely_ going to regret that later.


End file.
